World gone evil
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: What would a world were Tsuna and his gardians were abused mentally and physically on a daiyly basis. What would it be like if Tsuna and his guardians were the only good guys left (well and the first gen but ill get to that :D). Well here is the story of how they find each other and save each other.Rated M for Laungege and abuse
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna POV

I couphed slighly in the frigid morning air then moaned quietly to myself. _If i get sick mom'll and Natsu-nii will be _am I get bullied enough at school as it is, if they find out what goes on at home it'll bec_sure to punish me, _I wimper slightly remebering how they broke my arm in three places last time i got sick. _I only just got the cast off_. I turn the corner to my house. There are no lights on and no noise so that means neither of them are home. I walk up to the door and pull my key from my pocket and am about to put the key in the lock when a hand lands on my shoulder. I immedietly drop the key and spin around and am looking at my class mate Yamamoto Takeshi. I let out a relived sigh.

"Mah Mah Tsuna didnt you hear me say your name before class ended?" Yamamoto asks with a strained grin on his face and a wierd glint in his eyes.

"Ano, Sorry Yamam-"

"Just call me Takeshi, were class mates after all." He interupts and I raise an eyebrow, I have never heard anyone call him by his first name before.

"Ok. Im sorry T-Takeshi its just I didn't hear you." I chuckle uneasily, I did hear him but if I start getting close to classmates they might find out my secret and I dont want anyone knowing how weak I actully ome worse for sure. Takeshi gives me a strange look.

"Oh, Sorry I'll be louder next time." He laughs and rubs the back of his head in an embaressed way.

"Is there anything i can help you with?" I ask him, _I need to get him to leave before __**they**__ get home. _

Takeshi blinks at my blutness and I immedietly feel guilty, but I cant let people get to close. "Hahaha, I was wondering if you understood todays lesson, because I didnt and you looked like you did." I look at him in shock I did understand class today and that in itself is a surprise but what realy shocks me is that he noticed, I mean Im really good at hiding my emotions and seeming how no one cares about them how would Takeshi know I understood it? Plus why was Namimoris baseball star watching me?

"Ummm... I did understand it... Would you like some help?" Oh crap did that really come out of my mouth.

"Hahaha Thanks Tsuna I appretiate the help" He grinnned and i unlocked the door and led him through the house to my room (the basement), while pointing out areas of the house.

"In there is the kitchen" _which im hardly ever in_. "Up those stairs is My moms and Natsu's rooms." _Which i only ever go in tho get their stuff when their to lazy _(so often). " Through there is the bathroom and Down these stairs is my room" I say as i led him down the stairs.

"You sleep in the basement? Thats so cool." Takeshi stated excidedly. "Wow its cold down here" He says rubbing his arms. Thats because mom dosent pay for it to be heated.

"Anyway lets go work at the kitchen table." I say pulling off my sweater vest (but leaving my long sleeved button down shirt on) and tossing it on my bed and turnig to walk back upstairs with Takeshi trailing behind me.

I had been helping Takeshi with history homework for the last 30 mins. when i hear the car door slam. _Oh Shit. _I stuff my things into my bag and hurry to shove Takeshis' stuff into his bag when the front door opens. I freeze the pull Takeshi into a standing position before dragging him to the back door I opening it and shoving him out. I turn to shut the door and I see Natsu coming towards me. "RUN!" I yell at Takeshi and he doesn't questin me he starts running and i follow him onto the street after we exit the backyard.

"TSUNA GET BACK HERE!" I hear Natsu roar. and i quilky lead Takeshi in the direction of and abandond house i like on the outskirts of town. But even though Im scared about what Natsu will do to me when i get back, what scares me the most is the fact that Takeshi dosnt seem shocked at what happened in fact he seems to know whats going on is what terrifies me.  
_

Sooo what do'ya think Please and R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunas pov 

"So do you know were Takesushi is?" Takeshi grinned but his smile didn't reach his eyes and his voice was monotonous, I blinked.

"Eto, I think if you take a left at the corner and then go straight I think you might get there within 30 minutes"

"Ok see you later Tsuna" Takeshi grinned and stared jogging away. After he vanished from my view I turned and looked at the house that seemed even lonelier than before.

Takeshi Pov

I jogged away from Tsuna thinking should I have done that. I mean yeah, no one knew the kid that well, but he is doing that to himself or at least that's what i tried to convince myself. I turned the corner that Tsuna had pionted out. I started thinking about brunette I could tell he was shocked when I started talking to him and had remained stiff and nervous throughout the study sessious as if expecting a punch to the jaw, not that I blame him most people just him down then ignorer him... But yesterday I saw him ... and he wasnt acting like 'No Good Tsuna' that i have always heard about. He had acted brave and strong ...

_Start Flashblack_

"HEY Dame Tsuna! Just were do you think your going!?" Said voice right around the corner. Takeshi frowned as he walked back from the library for two reasons. one those voices sounded really harsh and he usally only heard those tones at home. Two because he was worried as to why there would be people in the wing of the school that was being remodled. He then followed the sound of the voice, it slowly getting louder and more rude/taunting when he hears a voice he is familiar with.

"Haha Tsuna why dont you just cry out already? If you do we will let you go." Takeshi flinched as he recognized the vioce, That was Natsu, Tsunas' older brother. Why would he be bullying Tsuna. Takeshi glanced around the corner and gaped at the scene before him.

There were 3 other third years besides Natsu. Natsu himself was the leader of the group and had a hand in his dirty blonde straight hair, (looks like Nanas but lighter), Tsuna on the other hand is on the ground looking up at them with a sad look, one of his hands is on his cheek cupping it as it grew redder and darker by the second. Takeshi looked in on the group and felt saddend that Tsunas own brother was bullying him. One of the third years walked swiftly over to him and kicked him in the ribs and Takeshi heard a gush of air leaving Tsunas lungs. And with that Takeshi turned and left, hearing the taunts to Tsuna and the soft thud of something getting hit. Takeshi just started walking faster and rthen started runnung to the Disiplanary Coummitie Room (sorry cant spell worth anything) and burst into it. There sitting in a desk filling out paper work was Hibari Kyouya. He glared up at Yamamoto and started standing up (probaly to be yamamoto up)

"W-wait before you bite me to death theres crowding in the abandond hallways and a namimori student is being hurt." Yamamoto blurted out. Hibari glared at him and swiftly left.

_End of Flashback_

Why on earth would he just sit there and take it? I asked myself, _maybe for the same reason you do. _

"Took you long enough!" A rough angry voice said. Startled I look up and realize i walked all the way home lost in thought. _Oops_. Pops was standing there looking at me and scowling angerly. _Uh-oh_. " Go upstairs and wait for me your in some big trouble skipping baseball practice", a mad glint crosses his eyes and i know im in for a sore night. I walk past him with my head down and eyes trained on the floor. I walk up the stairs and walk into my room and and hide my baseball bat and soom trophys under the bed, I've only made the mistake of leaving those out twice. i hear stomping up the steps. The door slams open and in comes Pops. He glares and motions for me to stand up. I wince but comply. I dont even see him move thats how fast he is, but the next thing i know i'm on the ground with a bloody nose and having my ribs kicked repeatidly and i cry out in pain as his foot connects again and I feel one of my ribs cave in. "**_If you want a reason not to go to baseball practice so badly i'll give you one!" _**and thats when i feel a heartstopping pain running up my arm. I scream until my throat feels raw and thats when i realize im alone. I roll over ignoring my rbs and gently cradling my arm to my chest and looing at it. It already has vicious looking blue and purple bruises running up and down it. i shudder and go about rapping my broken arm and cracked ribs. After i finish the pain has died down some, i get into bed faceing the window i look out and think to myself, _'Tsuna and me may be in the same situation but hes the brave one he wont cry out no matter how much they hurt him_'

**A/N: And i was going to end it there but i had an ideal and decided to continue and not leave it there.**

_Tsuna POV:_

I didn't go home that night and i sat in the cold orange house. I looked out the window and watched it slowly get darker, I watched the moon come up and go down, I had watched the sky grow lighter, though not by much. Because clouds apperred and it started to rain. **_Something bad is going to happen, be ready_**. I sigh to myself and start trudging through the rain to the school even though i have no wish to go face my brother and get beat up again. I hear my stomach growl and chuckle weakly. I guess ill have to get somthing to eat during lunch today, i havent eatin since wensday morning and today is friday. I walk into class just as the bell rings. I stare out the window notcing as the rain get stronger and stronger and then suddenly stops all together. And the classroom door slams open.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" Screams the out of breath student.

**_FIND HIM! _**I grab my head.

"What about him?" The teacher asks irritated that he got interupted

**_NOW!HURRY!_**

"HES ON THE ROOF ABOUT TO JUMP!" The kid screams. While everyone else stares in shock im up and out of my seat runnung towards the roof. Once i get to the roof i see about 15 other kids up there and none of them are talking, their just stareing at takeshi and gapeing.

**_SAVE HIM! _**The voice yells. _I understand now _shutup _your distracting me _I yell back.

"TAKESHI!" I scream. He jumps (in a startled way) and turns towards me and when he recognizes me he smiles slightly. I hear students start talking behind me. Blaming me for Takeshis' current behavior.

"Tsuna what are you doing here?" He asks like we're at the park or something.

"What am I doing here? I beleive the better question is what the _hell_ are you doing over there?" I almost scream. Takeshi just smiles sadly and his eyes tear up a little.

"I just.. I just cant take it anymore. What kind of parent does this kind of thing to his child." He gestures to his left arm and for the first time i notice its rapped up and in a sling.

"Takeshi dont do it. Its not worth it." I say in my most calming voice. "If you have a problem you should talk to an adult." I start walking towards him and when i reach him I climb over the fence that blocks the edge of the roof and feel a little scared when it wobbles a bit. The im over it and standing next to Takeshi. "Your right," i say even softer so the students behind us cant hear us. "Our parents and family should be the people protecting us not making it worse..." i trail off feeling uncertain for a second.

"Tsuna..."

"But if for one second you think the misirey your feeling is worth dying for then go ahead jump. But know two things first: things will get better, nothing lasts forever and if you need and want help I for one have no trouble helping you. Two: If your still stupid enough to go through with it then... then.. Im coming with you." I blurt out without thinking. Takeshis eyes opened up super wide in shock.

"Tsuna, why?"

"Because I care, and i dont want you to be alone even in this." I replie calmly.

"Thank you" He says looking up at the rainy sky with a gentle smile and a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Huh"

"For caring, t-thats all i wanted." Takeshi rubs his good arm across his face drying it. "Lets go back, Ne?" He gestures for mr to climb ove the fence and I shake my head.

"You go first. That fence is weak and if you go over it first with me boosting you, you'll put less strain on it and i pratically weigh nothing so ill be able to get over easy." He nods and I boost him over with no problem. Then as im putting my foot on the fence someone yells.

"Jump Dame-Tsuna, no one wants up arounds anyway!" And as Takeshi spins around to remark back he slips on the wet rooftop falls through the old fence and falls onto me pushing both of us off of the roof. I hear a scream as we start to fall. And i realize that i dont want to die. And Takeshi definetly doesnt deserve to die, he deserves to be saved and be happy

**_THEN SAVE HIM _** _how __**FIGHT**__ with... what __**YOUR DYING... **_the voice fades out _with __**what**__ fight with what __**FIGHT WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**_

A warmth covers me and suddenly i feel i can do anything. I use the warmth to face upwards and manage to get Takeshi in my arms bridal style just as we hit the ground. Takeshi gets out and stares at my face in shock he opens his mouth and thats when anything goes black.

**A/N:**

okay first off im sory for being gone so long and i hope this super long chapter makes up for it. But i do have a life outside of fanfiction and im in my senior year in Highschool so i was busy with midterm exams and such

**_TSUNA _** -this is Tsunas mind voice

_tsuna_ - these are Whoever is in POV thoughts

tsuna- regular words

And if u want romance weather yaoi or straight parings just pm or review who u want and whoever gets the most will be that pairing for each person

Also im puttin Lambo as a 15 year old in this story i cant stand him as a 5 year old Its anoying

oh and as i was writhing some of the parts i was thinking 'crap Tsuna talking to urself is NOT a good thing stop'

hehe

reveiw please


	3. Chapter 3

Takeshi Pov

I stare at Tsuna after he faints , in shock wondering how he managed to set his forehead on fire while we were falling and how come we didnt die. Then i realize that Tsuna isnt moving and is still lying in the mud. I walk over to him and hook my good arm under him and cradle him akwardly with his head in the crook of my neck and i can feel his breath on my neck. My good arm wrapped around and under his legs. I walk swifly to the Locker rooms and then am faced with two delemas one is were to take Tsuna my pops would get mad and im reluctant to take him to his house when i dont know what his mom is like, and two how to open my locker. Oh well, Tsuna is worth being in pain. I wince as i stop in front of my locker and start reaching for it with my broke arm being carefull not to drop Tsuna.

"_STOP_" A soft voice comands and i stiffen in shock because i was sure we were alone when we walked in. (I saw we because Takeshi counts Tsuna even though he unconsious and is being carried) I slowly turn around and stare in shock at the two men that are in the room with me. The first has an unmstakeable mask of command about him and is clearly the one who spoke, he kind of looks like Tsuna but with blonde hair, his hair is a little less gravity defying though, and he has percing blue eyes and has some kind of cloak, maybe he is a super hero. _Or a villan_. While the other man has a white hat and has dark amber eyes, is dressed in traditional japaneese clothing. Both are staring at Tsuna and I, and i uncossicly take a step back in fear. They see the movement and there gazes soften. "_We mean you and Tsunayoshi no harm, young one. I promise we are here to help." _I stare at them unconvinced, and the blonde looks even more pitying. He walks slowly forward his hands raised in a placating gesture and I take several steps back. Just to realize a locker, my locker, is behind me. So i start inching to the left because i know there is another door around the corner and im a good three feet away by the time the blonde man reaches my locker he then opens it and brings out my bag.

"_We can show you a place were you can wait for Tsuna to wake up if you would like?_" The japennese hat man says, speaking for the first time. I nod cauticiocly. Hat man looks at the blonde. "_Was i this wary of people before you saved me?" _

_"Heh" _The blonde chuckled. "_You were worse though not by much. I believe you punched me four times and kicked me in a highly inappropriate place sixteen times. My vioce was ridicuiously high for months." _They blonde started chuckling again and this time hat man joined him.

"Excuse me but can you tell me were this safe place is so I can help Tsuna." They both turn and look at me. " Its not that your story about being kicked in the balls isnt funny, because it really is, but I need to help Tsuna first. Also could you te-"

"Yamamoto-kun, were are you?" a voice yelled, and i could tell its not far from here. The men look at eachother and nod.

"_We can only stay for a little bit each day so we need you to go to the old train station warehouse and take a left then walk until you see the river and you see a giant rock with several slightly smaller ones around it, go to the side facing th river and youll see a crevice or basically a crack. the crack will be big enough for you to fit with Tsunayoshi into it. Once you in pull the lever to the left and follow the stirs going down the make a right untill you get to the end of the hall and make yourself comfertable untill Tsunayoshi wakes up." _the blonde says and disapears in a burst of flames that was the same color as the one on Tsunas forehead. The bag that was in his hand falling to the floor softly. The hat man looked at it and grinned.

"_would you like me to fix your arm Takeshi?" _I nod. he walks over to me. "_Stay still."_ And he lifts up one of his sleeves and lights up one of the two rings one his fingures up. A strong yellow flame lights up above it and he swiftly places it on my arm. I flinch expecting it to hurt as the flames ingulf my arm instead my arm feels ichy as if i stuck my arm in a ant hill and the ant are climbing up my arm, and then I could feel the bones in my arm realine and i gasp in shock. A few seconds later he removes his hand. He nods and disappears in a shower of deep blue flames.

"I think hes in here!" i hear a voice yell, right outside the locker room door. I pick up the bag and marvel for a moment at the fact that my arm is seemingly fixed. Then i turn and run out the opposet door, my mind focusing on one thing only. Getting Tsuna to saftey.

place skip to the big rock place thingy because i dont want to right him running around.

I stare at the big crack in the rock and i manover my way into it making sure that that Tsuna dosent hit his head. Once im in I put my bag on the ground and feel around for the lever. Once i found it i pulled. It didnt budge, and pulled on it again and realized it wasnt going to move. So I gently laid Tsuna against the wall and pulled on the lever and Torches lit up the whole area. there were stairs leading down so i gently pick up Tsuna and sling my bag over my arm and Start down the stairs. After stumbling a few times i reach the bottem and the hall splits into three differant halls and i take the right hallway and walk down it ignoring my curiousity at all the doors. I see atleast 15 on each side before i get to the end of the hallway and i open the door and am in what looks to be a infermery i walk over to the nearest bed and gently lay Tsuna in it noting his wet and muddy cloths. Oh well i guess ill have to change him. I start unbuttening his shirt when Tsuna suddenly groans. I look at him and he slowly tugs on my hand, pushing it away.

"Mom, its sunday leave me alone..." I chuckle at him and jerk back as his eyes flash open and he sits up then immediatly cluches his head, hissing out in pain.

"Tsuna?" i wisper queitly, "are you alright?" He looks at me and grins. Or atleast he tries to, it comes out a pained grimace.

"Eto, Im fine dont worry about it. Just a little headache. So were are we?" he asks looking around.

"Haha in a secret underground house that lit up when i pulled a lever."

"Why are we here?"

"Some people that fixed my arm told me about it!" I explained but Tsuna looked confused. "On one of the guys rings a flame went wosh and he put it on my arm an-" Tsuna tackled me and procedded to pat down my arm and pull up my shirt sleeve and inspect it.

"Are you okay? Why on earth would you let some stranger light your arm on fire?" He screeched while still inspecting my arm for burn mark. I shift. Its not that Tsunas heavy but he is straddiling my stomach and its a little uncomforatable.

"_Ahem."_ I look up at the voice and see the two men from earlier and feel Tsuna stiffen.

"Its okay Tsuna if they were going to hurt us they would have done it a while ago" I wisper to reasure Tsuna. He doesnt look reasured though. He quickly stands up pulling me with him and proceeds to pull us to the other side of the bed and stands in front of me protectivly. And at first all i could think is _cuuuuttteee._ Then i started to chuckle then full out laugh and all three of my companians look at me in shock.

"T-takeshi, are you alright?" Tsuna askes and tilts his head to the side again. _oh gosh its even worse now. _

"S-sorry, Ts-suna your just to _CUTE_!" I say struggling to speak through my laughter. "Your trying to be all protective and its adorable because your like a little kitten and-and its just so freaking adorable! Tsunas face turns blood red as he registers what I said and he stares at me in shock and disbeleif, he flinches as the two men start to laugh as well.

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISNT FUNNY! AND JUST WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE ANYWAY?" Tsuna yells he looks scared out of his mind. I blink in shock. _who knew Tsuna could yell. _I could feel him shakeing in fright in front of me.

"Tsu-"

_"We, young Tsunayoshi, are part of a vigilante group from to hundred and some years ago. After we died we became spirits and were supposed to be contained in the Vongola Rings but when you children were born we felt that you had the power and heart to change things. And as it is i am Vongola Primo, but please call me Giotto. This man beside me is Ugestu Asari and he was the first generation Rain guardian." _Tsunas face paled.

_"And I agree with Takeshi the faces you make are adorable." _the man called Asari called out and grinned at both of us.

"S-so that means you guys were in the m-mafia?" Tsuna said and flinches back as Giotto walks foreward. Giotto freezes in his spot looking unbearablely sad that Tsuna is afraid of him. I wrap my arm around Tsunas neck and hug stiffens the moment I touch him.

"Its okay. I promise that ill protect you." I wisper queitly in his ear and he relaxs into my hold. "You dont need to fear these men they wont hurt us. If anything they'll probaly be the first to try to protect us." I feel Tsuna nod a little bit.

_"Tsunayoshi, what Takeshi-kun says is true. We would never hurt you and we will be the first to protect you. But you have to learn to protect yourself because your brother Natsu is the heir to the Vongola. And at first the Vongola was a vigilante group but our subordinants betrayed us and the man incharge of the group became secondo and made the Vongola a mafia group. We only wanted the power to protect our friends and they wanted to use the power to gain riches."_

"You mean Natsu is going to be in charge of one of the most dangerous mafia groups ever?" Tsuna questins.

"Ma Ma Tsuna dont worry it only sounds bad. Im sure its not that bad." I say in a calming tone. Tsuna takes a deep breathe.

_"In a way it is. Once Natsu gets his hands on the rings he will be able to call onto the power almost at will. And as long as the ring is on his finger he will continue to grow stronger. They say i was the strongest Vongola boss and its true because i fought and lived to keep my friends safe but the later bosses fought only to please themselfs. We are bound to the rings and whoever wields the rings can eventually wield us as if Natsu does manage to wield the rings the first thing he will do is turn us against you. When we became spirits the Vindince cursed us to serve those who have the same flames we do and those who wield the rings."_ Giotto explained with a blank expression and Asari gave Giotto a gentle shove and laughed brightly.

"_haha lighten up Giotto, at least we are together forever like we promised." _

"_you younglings' need a proper place to stay untill this place is fixed up." _Giotto stated and walked over to one of the cupborads and opened it and withdrew a bag. _"This bag has 50,000 dollars in it. When you to met yesterday your heart flames lit and we were able to emerge without the rings and so I went and bought you a house while Asari found a old hiding spot of ours and withdrew our gold so that we could get you money to support youselfs. This money will have to last you a while. For we dont know when we will be able to come back. But know that we are always with you." _Giotto smiled and faded away.

"Is he alright?" I asked concerndidly

"_he just used to much power jumpstarting Tsunas intuition." _Asari grinned _"anyway your new house key is in the bag along with the directions and untill next time be safe, ne?" _and with that Asari dissapeared.

"That was..." Tsuna trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Hahaha. How about 'unique'" I say grining and laughing into his poofy hair. "Did you know you hair is really soft?" I say rubbing my face against it. I chuckle as i feel Tsuna start to squirm in my grip. "I didnt know you could yell." i state quietly and he freezes.

"Well what can i say. Im a kitten with its hackles raised according to you." He retorts and i grin and hug him closer.

"Ta-takeshi stop that." He says trying to wiggle out of my grip. To no avail though.

"But i dont wanna." i whine back childishly.

"Im wet and dirty if you havent noticed and i dont want you getting sick to." Tsuna replies.

"To?"

"I get sick easily." He shrugs it off.

"Well i brought a change of clothes for you. Its my spare school uniform though." I add hopeing he wont mind. And i shouldnt have worried because he grins gratefully.

"thanks," as i toss him the shirt. he starts to undo his tie and then unbuttens his shirt and takes it off and i stare.

I can litilerary count his ribs and there are scabs and scars some that are really old and some that are not so much.

"Ts-tsuna... what happened to you?" Tsuna looked at me and followed my gaze to his chest and shrugs.

"Most of them are from Natsu-nii and some are from dad, very few are from mom though she rather spill hot stuff on me or pull my hair. Then some are from the bullies that would like to do more than just bruise." He says calmly and pulls on my spare shirt. Then a faint blush appears. "Eto could you turn around so i can change pants?" I turn around and wait for the okay. when he says its okay i turn back around and laugh.

"hahahahaha, Tsuna those cloths might be a little to big for you. You look like you drowning in them. Anyway we are getting you out of that house tonight."


End file.
